Minute of Forest
by Kukura
Summary: Young Link is about to leave the Kokiri Village. Saria reflects upon how she always knew Link would do great things.


She stood on a rickety bridge, waiting for him to come. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down her face. They fell, sparkling down into the abyss beneath her. Her hands gripped the ropes that lined the wooden bridge. She looked up towards the green canopy of lush trees that rose far above her. The branches slowly moved as one as the wind rushed past, letting in the occassional beam of light. Saria soaked up the light that filtered through, hoping the warmth of the hidden sun would help her calm down.

_Keep it together... you know this is for the best, _she thought, pushing the strands of her vibrant green hair behind her ear._You always knew there were bigger plans for him. _Saria gripped the ropes tighter, becoming angry with herself that she still was crying. She knew she should be happy for him, but she couldn't bear to lose him - the so called "boy without a faerie."

"Link, why do you have to go now," she asked the open air. The wind rushing through the trees was her only answer, making the bridge beneath her feat sway. After she heard of the Great Deku tree summoning him, she knew that it was finally time for him to leave the Lost Woods. No one had ever left these woods that she loved, but then again, no one ever had a reason to. No one in the Kokiri Forest ever aged - no one but Link.

Saria could remember the first day they had met. She had found him curled up in the tall grasses in the Lost Woods, the mysterious labyrinth that lead out from the Kokiri Forest. His face, even coated with dirt and tears, was unlike any she had ever seen. He was such a funny looking boy, with such pale skin and light hair. And no faerie? She wouldn't have believed her eyes had it not been for him looking up at her in fear, and then burying his face back into the grasses while trying to hold back a sob.

"What's wrong, boy?" she asked, bending down to his level.

He sniffled and wiped his face, smearing the dirt further around his face. "You're not here to make fun of me too, are you?"

"Why would I make fun of you?" she laughed, sitting down next to him in the grass. Her giggling was bubbly and sweet, yet infectious, as the boy let a small grin cross his face.

"All the others do," he said, his face falling again.

She put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her. "I won't make fun of you," she smiled wide. "I like you already! You're different!"

"That's the problem," the boy said, looking down. "I don't like being different. I just want to fit in."

Saria's nose twitched in frustration. "Why would you want to fit in when you can be yourself? I bet you are pretty unique, one-of-a-kind!" She took his hand. "Don't try to fit in, boy," she giggled.

The boy blushed at her touch and pulled his hand away quickly.

"What's your name? Or should I just keep calling you boy?" She asked with laughter in her voice.

He chuckled, too. "That's better than what Mido calls me," he mumbled.

Saria rolled her eyes. _I should have known Mido and his band of blubbering fools were behind this_, she thought. "Who cares what Mido calls you; - I want to know your name!"

For the first time, he looked directly at her. Saria caught her breath for a second. She had never seen anything like his eyes before; they were so blue, they reminded her of the calm surface of the small creeks that intertwined in the Kokiri Forest. "My name's Link," he said, a tiny smile crossing his face.

Saria chuckled in memory. _He's grown so much since then_, she smiled.

The bridge began to sway back and forth as someone stepped on the old, wooden planks that ran across the bridge. Saria bit her lip and put on the façade of her usual carefree, bubbly self.

"Saria!" Link said, running towards her. She turned to face him; his hair was a mess and his face was coated in dirt and grime, as always, yet that did not hide the enormous smile that crossed his lips. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Saria! Saria! Saria! Guess what?" he laughed while picking her up by the waist and spinning.

"Link," Saria had to pause to laugh. "We're on a bridge, be careful!"

Link set her down as a blush spread across his face. "Oops," he said, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "But guess what, Saria?" he said, nearly bouncing up and down in his boots.

She crossed her arms behind her and tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

"The Great Deku tree said I'm supposed to save Hyrule! Can you believe it?!" he exclaimed, smiling wider and wider.

Saria's face fell slightly. _I was right... he does have to leave,_ she thought. "That's... great, Link," she said, her voice growing softer. "Really great."

Link's smile disappeared. "You're not very happy for me," he said, looking down. "I thought you of all people would be happy for me."

Saria's stomach twisted. "No, Link! I didn't mean it like that!" She took his hand. "I am happy for you! I always knew there were bigger things headed for you! But, I'm going to miss you, Link," she said, trying her best to keep her composure.

Link wrapped his arms around her. "You're silly, you know that?" he said, and then realized what she meant. "Saria, I'll miss you too, but I'll be back before you even miss me! I could never be without you for too long - you know you're my best friend in the whole world, right?" he asked, smiling widely.

Saria nodded. "Of course! And you're my best friend, too, Link! Always have been, always will be."

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" Link laughed, hugging her tighter. "I'll be back soon, Saria, I promise."

Saria held back the tears that were beginning to well up again in her eyes. She took a step away from him, out of his arms, and looked down. Through her hair was short, it still fell and masked her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at hime. "I want you to have this," she said, holding her most prized possession out to him: her ocarina.

"I can't take that!" he exclaimed, pushing it back at her.

"Link!" she exclaimed, whipping her head back up to look at him. Her face furrowed into false anger, and then it fell again as she realized it wasn't fair to lash out at him just because she couldn't bear to let him go. "I want you to have this, so whenever you play it, you'll think of me," she said, looking back down and trying to smile. He stared at her for a moment, two, and then nodded. He took the ocarina from her and slipped it into his tunic.

"I'll protect it with my life," Link said softly - then, he, too, looked down. "Saria, I have to leave soon. I have to make it out of the forest by nightfall."

Saria bit her lip. "I know, Link."

He closed the distance between them once again and hugged her as tightly as he could. "I'm going to miss you so much, Saria. I'll be back sooner than you think!"

He tried to laugh. Then, she tried to laugh as well.

Saria hugged him back. "I know you will. I'll miss you, too - but, I'm not saying good bye!" she laughed quietly.

Link grinned. "Neither am I."

As the two split apart, tears began to fall down their faces. Link turned and began to walk away into an unknown land, as Saria turned to reenter the only land she'd ever known. As Link was barely able to be seen, Saria turned around to see him, to watch his small figure disappear into the trees.

"Good bye, Link," she whispered, as she turned around and returned to the forest that she would never leave.


End file.
